


Bring You Back

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: When the absolute worst happens, and you lose someone close to you, you grieve in your own way. However, grieving alone is not an option. With the help of your closest friends, you learn you are not alone. Eventually the grief fades and your life will return to somewhat a sense of normalcy. But what do you do when it turns out, you might not need to grieve after all?A spin on what season 3 could possibly look like, if they bring Lucas back. Vicley reunion to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. It’s been a month since Lucas Ripley has been gone and I’m still as broken hearted as I was the night it happened. All of the Vicley tweets have been warming my heart, and I’ve been keeping up with all of the stories posted, I love them! I desperately want them to bring Ripley back in season 3, there’s so many different paths they can take, just bring him back to us!! I thought of this little story as a possible way they could bring him back, while it probably won’t happen like this, it was nice to imagine a scenario that brings Lucas back to us. I hope you guys like it. I plan to update over the next few weeks, and make it multiple chapters, just gotta find time to write. 
> 
> As always, please leave comments and thoughts! I typed this up on my phone when I had some down time today, so there may be some grammatical errors. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! :)

Everything was a mess, Travis thought to himself as he sat with his head in his hands, fingers raking through his hair, trying to shake the last 24 hours out of his mind. 

Vic was finally starting to be in a better place. Well, as best a place as someone grieving the love of their life could be. They had finally gone back to her apartment together, for the first time since she had been there with Lucas last. It was hard, but he held her hand as they walked through the apartment together, providing the strength she needed. It was quiet and dark, remnants of her final few times with Lucas lay dormant around the place. Like his coffee mug still out on the counter in the kitchen, or his running shoes by the door. Some of his laundry was even neatly folded in a basket by her washing machine. This would be incredibly difficult to come back to alone, but Vic was strong and she had him there to help her. He was so glad she was opening up, and allowing herself to grieve with others and not alone. Lucas would not have wanted her to do this alone. Travis doesn’t exactly believe in heaven but he hopes wherever Lucas is up there, he’s watching over Vic and providing a sense of strength for her to move forward. Like he believed Michael did after he passed. 

The first few hours back in the apartment had been a tough adjustment. He managed to get Vic to shower while he cleaned up and organized her mail for her. He didn’t really move anything that belonged to Lucas, because he wanted Vic to be able to do that on her own time. When she did finally come out of the shower her hair was framed around her face in loose curls the way she often said Lucas loved it, and she was wearing what Travis assumed was Lucas’ shirt. Her argument was that if she had to lay in the bed without him, she wanted to at least have something of his with her, and the shirt having last been worn by him, smelled just like him. Vic cherished that shirt and held onto it like a life line. Like it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart. From reminding her that Lucas was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. 

Several hours had passed as Travis and Vic laid in the bed together, she had finally drifted off to a much needed sleep. It was certainly a big bed for Vic to sleep in alone, he didn’t know how she did it before Lucas came along but Travis was glad he was there to be there with her now, so she could settle back in. Everything had been so crazy lately after the funeral, and after returning from the wild fires in California and the entire team needed time to adjust, and Vic needed rest, and she deserved to do that in her own home. So he was happy to listen to her soft snores as she slept peacefully by his side. 

Then the knocks on her front door came, and everything changed. 

Travis remembers the officers saying that the firefighter he punched was still in the hospital and that charges were being pressed. His head instantly spun. He felt like the breath had just been knocked out of him and all he could think of was Vic. Who was inside sleeping soundly. They’d be taking him away from Vic, another important person in her life that she needed, would be gone without a word. He tried to plead with the officer to let him go wake her and explain but the officer said there was no time and that he was being placed under arrest right now. Travis didn’t put up a fight and rather simply turned and let them cuff him. 

Now, 24 hours later, having called Vic and explained, Travis sits in the lobby of the police station, waiting for Tanner to finish up the paper work. His first call was to Vic. He explained everything was okay and that he didn’t want her to stress and come down here. He asked her to call Pruitt and tell him to see if there was anything that could be done to help. Vic did as she was told and had called Pruitt Herrera just before her shift started and once again the old Captain worked his magic and was able to get the firefighters family to drop the charges, in exchange for Travis going to anger management counseling and other related trainings. 

Travis was forever indebted to Herrera for getting him out of this. He didn’t know how the man did it, but he was a miracle worker. However, he couldn’t help but feel he let the older man down. Firefighters were held to the highest standard, they were supposed to keep people safe not hurt them. Especially, not a member of 19, the most highly regarded station in Seattle FD. But he would never apologize for standing up for Vic. She was his best friend, and he would not tolerate anyone speaking about her like that sorry excuse of a guy did. Nor would Ripley, if he were still here. So he did what any good friend would do, and stood up for her. For that he wouldn’t apologize. 

He shook his head, and ran his palms over his face, rubbing his eyes. Bringing himself out of his pitty party. God he needed a shower and desperately needed a cycling session. It had been a long night in that cell. He couldn’t wait to get home and forget this all happened. 

Suddenly, before he could think more about his night from Hell, there was a lot of commotion coming from the back of the police station. Travis looked up and could see several detectives, and police officers, and what looked like other government agents surrounding a tall blonde man. Travis couldn’t help but notice that whoever the man was he had a great head of hair. 

A great head of hair. Travis chuckled and shook his head again. He was currently sitting in a police station after being arrested, and all he could notice was another mans hair. He rolled his eyes to himself, sounds like typical Trav, as Vic would say. 

He thinks back to the night, when the baby was surrendered at the station and Vic and Lucas were all lovey eyed over the baby, and Travis admired their little moment. Then questioning if the Chief had any kids. He couldn’t help but think Lucas and Vic would’ve had beautiful children, had they gotten the chance. When he told Vic, it was insane the head of hair he had, he meant it. The Chief had incredibly good looks, but his hair was even more amazing. 

Whoever that man was, he had hair just like Ripley. It was funny actually, if he hadn’t known that Ripley was dead, he would have sworn it was him. He shook his head again. God, those 24 hours in a cell must’ve really gotten to him if he thinks he’s seeing Ripley. 

The commotion around the station picked up again as they were getting ready to transfer whoever this man was to a safe house. Travis figured he must be important, based on the tid bits of information he picked up from several officers conversations around the station. Something about corruption higher up, and that whoever that man was he needed protection. 

His curiosity got the best of him and he stood up from his seat to see if he could get a better look at the man. If he was in the presence of someone important or famous he wanted to at least see for himself, so he could have something to gossip about to Vic. Getting arrested might not be so bad after all, he thinks. 

Then it happened. 

As Travis was standing up to get a look at the guy, the detective blocking him finally stepped out of the way and the man locked eyes with Travis. 

At that moment it felt like the world stopped spinning for a few minutes. 

Travis was looking into a set of deep blue eyes. They looked tired, and stressed. The worried wrinkles around the mans eyes didn’t help any. It was at that instant, that Travis thought he was in an alternate universe. That he had been sucker punched in the gut and the wind had been knocked out of him all over. Because he’d seen those eyes before. In fact he knew those eyes quite well. They belonged to none other than the Chief of the Seattle Fire Department, Lucas Ripley. 

Travis’ jaw fell open, and before he could speak or think to speak, the man was being ushered out by several detectives and with one quick glance back at Travis he was gone. 

“Lucas!” He shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

Travis tried to move after him but a few officers noticed where he was headed and held him back. He struggled against their grip, needing to know where he was going and where they were taking him. His mind was racing a million thoughts a minute, but the one thing at the front of his mind. 

Was Vic. 

Lucas was alive, and Vic didn’t know. She needed to know. 

But he couldn’t drop that on her without answers, and he certainly couldn’t do it without proof. Whatever is going on, could not be good, because to the world Lucas Ripley is dead, not even his closest family knew what was going on. Vic didn’t know what was going on. So many emotions were running through his mind. Complete and utter shock for starters. Followed by happiness at the sight of the man alive and well. Anger that whatever was going on, he needed to be thought of as dead. Yet also anger for making his loved ones believe he was dead, when he was clearly alive. Travis needed answers, answers that would help him understand what the hell was going on. 

Life just got a whole lot more complicated, in perhaps one of the best ways. Lucas Ripley was alive. And that’s all Travis needed to know to encourage his drive for answers. He won’t stop until he finds the answers he’s looking for and Lucas is back at home safe, where he belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m so sorry I was late to update this, my summer has been crazy so far! 
> 
> This chapter is all from Lucas’ POV. It’s mostly his narrative of the last few weeks and everything leading up to his “death.” I will tell you that some of it seems a little rushed, but that’s because I skipped over some of the details and scenes from the actual episodes, which most of you already know, so i figured you’d be able to fill in the holes! 
> 
> The next few chapters will go more into detail, and include more of Vic and Travis, I just wanted to get a background chapter in from Lucas’ POV and what exactly he’s going through. 
> 
> Promise to update soon! As always leave comments, with your thoughts! And if there’s anything you’d like to see in future chapters, always open to suggestions!!

Lucas sat in the empty interrogation room. His head resting in his hands. Fingers running restlessly through his messy curls. Eyes closed, attempting to even his breathing. Silence surrounded him. His first moment of silence that he was extremely grateful for after an eventful 24 hours. 

A day he wishes had never had to happen. A day in which he never knew if he would be able to forgive himself for. A day that caused his loved ones more grief than he could bare, but that he knew was necessary in order to keep them safe. 

About a year ago the Chief had stumbled upon money missing in the departments budget. At first it wasn’t enough to launch an investigation. It was just minor little bits here and there that he decided was probably just a miscalculation on his part when reviewing the departments budget. So minor that even accountants would miss them. However, in the last few months the little bits have been becoming huge gaps in the budget that he could no longer ignore. Upon closer inspection he instantly knew something was not right, and if it was not acted upon, this could turn into not only a large case of corruption but a media frenzy, and he would be pinned for it. 

Lucas had an old buddy down at Seattle PD that investigated situations like this, and Lucas knew he could trust him to keep it on the down low until they knew what was going on. If word of this got out, it could cause a lot of problems not only for Lucas but the entire Seattle Fire department and the city. 

But, what Lucas did not expect was for this to turn out to be the scandal of the century. It turns out fire departments across the country have been noticing money stolen from their budgets, and transported to offshore bank accounts, yet nobody can trace who’s doing it or where exactly the hack is coming from. Lucas’ buddy, Detective Brown, immediately handed his information over to a contact at the FBI, where they confirmed his suspicions. Whatever and whoever was doing this, was high up, had informants within the departments and had access to the kind of intelligence that allowed them to carry out these attempts. 

Perhaps what was most concerning, was that these money laundering attempts have become increasingly more violent. The FBI informed Lucas and Detective Brown that a battalion chief of the FDNY, and a member of the LAFD who came too close to looking into the money loss in their respective departments, similar to what Lucas was doing over the last few weeks, were both found dead in their offices earlier this week. Their deaths are still being investigated but from what the FBI knew so far, they were no accident. These attacks were planned and the attackers were sending a message. The FBI contacted Seattle PD informing them to stop any further investigating they were doing and that agents were headed out to them in Seattle to take over the case and to move the Chief into protective custody immediately. 

Despite all of his protesting the Chief complied to remaining in a safe house. They spent hours going over the plan that would protect the Chief. Unfortunately that meant nobody could know anything related to this operation, and nobody could know where the Chief was. Whoever was targeting the departments across the country, would be coming for the Chief next, and in order to ensure that didn’t happen, they would have to come up with a plan that would protect the Chief but also let the attackers believe that the Chief was no longer a threat into the money laundering scandal. 

Unfortunately, that meant extreme actions needed to be taken, which would ultimately cause immense heartbreak among the chiefs family and fellow firefighters, but it was the only way to keep him and his loved ones safe. FBI Agents along with the Chief decided the best way to do this was to make the public believe the Chief was dead. Believe that he died in service to his community, while doing his job, as firefighters sometimes do. 

Lucas thinks back to the conversation, when they agreed on the plan. 

“That’s the best course of action right now” the tall agent stated. “We make the public believe you went to a call, the call went bad, and you lost your life serving the community as first responders do.” 

“There has to be another way” Lucas couldn’t believe what he was asking him to do. “You want me to fake my own death? I am the Chief of the entire Seattle FD, how do you expect that to just go by quietly, how can-..” 

He was cut off by another agent that was in the meeting room. “Sir, this is the only way we can keep you, and your loved ones safe. Whoever is carrying out these attacks, are dangerous. There will be more attacks, and we are trying to minimize any casualties. I’m sorry but this is the only way.” 

Lucas felt sick. He was usually calm and composed, as Chief that was required of him. But right now, he wanted to throw up. This never should have happened, he should’ve caught these slips in the budget earlier, but now it was too late. The fact that they’re even discussing casualties makes him even more sick. He took a deep shuddering breath. He knew what he had to do, but it was not going to be easy. 

He took another deep breath. 

“When do we start?”

——

The coffee plant incident had not been planned, but was the perfect route to take, to initiate this plan. Lucas had been contacted during the coffee plant scene that the plan was going into action. He knew that the plan would be happening soon, but he didn’t realize it was happening that soon. All he could think of at the time was Vic. He didn’t even get time with Victoria before he would be leaving, for an uncertain amount of time. How could he just up and leave? 

The agents informed Lucas that immediately following the incident, after the fire had been controlled and clean up was being done, the Chief would leave, without making much of a scene, quietly slipping out, and would go admit himself to the local hospital in fear of being exposed to a toxin. From there the hospital would administer Lucas a drug that would slowly and not painfully, momentarily stop his heart. The hospital staff that were part of the operation would call Lucas’s family and loved ones and inform him that he had been exposed to a toxin that was inside of the coffee warehouse, which is extremely dangerous and deadly. They would recommend all firefighters be checked out, as precaution. In reality, there was no toxin and the firefighters did not need to be checked, but it was just part of the operation to divert and prevent an increase in questioning and concern into the Chiefs sudden demise. 

The effect of the drug given to Lucas would last long enough for his family to say goodbye and doctors to call a time of death. Afterwards Lucas would be transported to a private room where the drug would wear off and he’d be moved back to the police station to prepare for transfer to the safe house. 

However, all plans don’t go according to plan. 

Victoria had gotten in the way of that plan when she announced that the Captain of 42 had been trapped inside and again when she spontaneously proposed. Lucas was thrown for such a loop he didn’t know if he could go through with this operation. What do you do when the love of your life proposes to you but you know within days you’ll be placed in a safe house only for her to believe you’d be dead? 

So after the scene Lucas decided to contact the agents he was working with and he chose to push the plan out one more day, this way he would meet Vic in the morning at their diner and accept her proposal and just spend their last few hours together showing and telling her how much he loved her. Then he would go to the hospital. 

However, the cough that he had developed was not part of the plan either. 

As he walked through the flower store the next morning attempting to buy Victoria flowers, his chest felt tight and the cough wouldn’t stop, but he decided that was just due to the fact that he hadn’t been on the inside of a fire in a long time, as Sully pointed out. As Chief, you’re mainly outside, handling the details, not inside doing the actual firefighting. So he ignored it. He purchased flowers with the help of a very nice gentlemen named Levi, who he found out actually happened to be a doctor. Maybe he should’ve asked him? Oh well, he figured, he’d be going to the hospital anyway so they could check him out there. 

Yeah, not quite. 

Then next thing Lucas remembers is waking up in the emergency room surrounded by doctors and Sully and some of the members of 19 were there, telling him everything was gonna be alright. Then he remembered the operation. And he remembered Vic. He hoped that the doctors hadn’t given him the sedative yet that would stop his heart, because he wanted more time with Vic. And he attempted to voice that but instead all that came out was her name, which sounded more like a plead than a request to see her. But who was he kidding, it was him pleading. He needed to see her before he “died.” Sully told him they would find her, and before he realized, the room was fading, and he could no longer hear all the voices. 

Several hours later, and a few mishaps, which included his failed attempt at escaping the hospital in order to find Vic who was nowhere to be found, Lucas lay in his bed preparing for the heart sedative to kick in. Jennifer had been in to see him. But still no Vic. 

God, seeing Jennifer crying over him was bad. He wanted to tell her. To promise her he’d be back, and to stay strong but he couldn’t. He needed to protect her. He needed to protect Vic. 

Vic. 

He wanted her to come see him so badly. So he could tell her he loved her one more time before he left. So he could kiss her one more time. Hold her hand one more time. Smell her coconut scented hair one more time. Feel her steady heartbeat, that always calmed him down. He didn’t know how long he’d be gone, but he knew it would feel like forever without Victoria and he needed to see her one last time. 

He remembers hearing the door open, and then she was there. Jennifer stepped out to give them privacy. 

She was here. God she was so beautiful. He knew he didn’t have much time, he could feel himself getting weaker. So he told her he loved her, he kissed her, he touched her hair, admiring the softness and beauty of it that made her, her. 

He remembers her tears, as she said she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. He remembers the pain he felt in his heart when she said that. At that moment he knew he would break. He wanted to promise her she wasn’t going to be alone. That he’d be there, that he’d be back. But he couldn’t. Her safety was his number one priority, and if he told her he’d be putting her at risk. 

So instead, he told her that at least he got to spend the rest of his with her. Because while she may not know it, that was true. When he gets back he plans on making her his wife, and he plans on spending the rest of forever with her. He just wished it didn’t have to start out like this. All he wanted in that moment was to hold her and tell her everything was alright. But he couldn’t. He felt so weak, and the last thing he remembered was her soft lips on his before he succumbed to the darkness. 

He woke up about an hour later in a different room, with no noise and no visitors. And he could see an officer outside the door. Shortly after a nurse walked in and explained that the drug had worn off, and that his vitals were good and soon he’d be transported back for the police station. Once he got out of the hospital bed and got dressed, an officer escorted him out the back of the hospital and they headed back to the station. From the station Lucas would be transported in an unmarked vehicle to a safe house just outside of Seattle. 

He was surrounded by police officers when they got to the station and his head hurt slightly from all of the talking and the lack of water he had had. He figured he probably didn’t drink that much in the last 48 hours because everything that was going on and it was a good idea to have some water before he lost consciousness for real. The last thing they needed was the Chief passed out on the floor. Surrounded by detectives he asked if one of them could bring him some water, and as the detective stepped away to get him water, Lucas looked out into the center of the station. The station was busy, the constant shuffle of officers and civilians being brought in and out of the station, which he expected for a busy police station like this one. 

What he was not expecting to see were the set of eyes that he landed on while he was scanning the station. What he was not expecting to see was Travis Montgomery to be staring back at him. 

What was Travis doing at the police station? Did something happen? Surely nothing that bad could’ve happened between the time “Lucas died” and now that would’ve had him arrested, right? 

Before Lucas could even ponder another thought he was being lead toward an empty interrogation room where he would wait before he was transferred to the safe house. He heard Travis call his name, but he didn’t have time to turn back. He desperately wanted to turn back, to let Travis know he was okay, so he could let Vic know. 

This was all too much. 

So now, as Lucas sat with his head in his hands, he couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Travis. Would Travis tell Vic? Would Vic come looking for him? 

Lucas did not want Vic anywhere near this case, and he knew that if there was even the slightest bit of information that let Vic think he was alive, she would come looking for him. And he didn’t want her too. Well, he wanted her too of course he did, but he didn’t want her to be in danger. It’s one thing not being with Vic, but not being able to protect her is making him sick. Something obviously happened with Travis and he doesn’t know what it was, but he prays to anyone that’s listening, that it didn’t involve Victoria. And he prays that whatever it is, gets solved quickly, because Vic just lost the love of her life, and she needed her best friend with her. So Travis could not get himself locked up in here. 

God, he missed Victoria. That was the only thing making him power through, the only thing keeping him afloat. Victoria’s strength and bravery radiated out of her and inspired him to be brave. She provided strength when he was down, and he loved her so incredibly much for that. She turned a broken man, into a lovesick fool. He couldn’t wait to be back in her arms, when they can finally be happy again. 

That would be the first step to rest of their lives. And he couldn’t wait. 

This operation was starting to take its toll on him already but the memories he had of Vic could carry him through a lifetime. So despite this hardship they were going through now, he knew he would return to her soon, and that’s what was keeping him going. He just hoped Vic didn’t give up faith too soon. That she believed he was out there, somewhere. Because he is. He’s out here, and he’s coming back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw him, Vic, he’s alive. Lucas is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all!! I’m sorry it took me so long to update! I’ve been so busy and working so much this summer that I haven’t had a lot of time to just sit and write! But i wanted to get an update out after receiving so much good feedback and requests to update. So thank you!
> 
> It’s a little short, and definitely not as detailed as I wanted. But I promise the next chapter will be well worth the wait! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments and thoughts. I plan to update soon if all goes according to plan! :) enjoy

43 days. 

It had been 43 days since Lucas had died. 

And everyday was a little bit better than the last for Vic, but she was still hurting. Hurting from the loss of the love of her life. Hurting from the loss of a family. Hurting from the loss of a promise for forever. Vic never imagined herself as one to settle down, get married, build a home, have kids... it just wasn’t a plan for her. Firefighting was her life and she never imagined she’d find someone to live that life with, find someone who could accept the long hours and crazy risk taking career she has and be okay with it. 

But she did. She found Lucas. And he just happened to be a risk taking, fire chasing weirdo like her and appreciated the job they did, day in and day out. 

Sure, he was the Chief, and he did the job from behind his desk most of the time, while Vic was the one out fighting active scenes and making decisions that could effect her life, but he never once sought to change that about her. He accepted her for who she was, and what she did, and he always made sure to tell her just how proud he was of her. 

He was an incredible Chief and an even more incredible man. He turned her tiny little apartment into a home by simply just being there, a home she looked forward to returning to at the end of every shift. He filled the space with so much love and so much joy, that Vic’s heart burst every time she came home to him. 

Now, she comes home and she just feels empty. It feels void of any life. In fact, it feels less like a home and more like a space she just happens to sleep in. The first few nights without Lucas were some of the hardest nights of her life. She couldn’t even bare to step foot in her apartment without Travis by her side. And he didn’t mind. He knew Vic needed him now more than ever, she needed someone to lean on. Someone to tell her everything was going to be okay even when it seemed like nothing would ever be okay again. And so that’s what he did. He stayed with her for the first week, until she felt she could do it alone. 

Vic had a tremendous support system. When she wasn’t at the station working, her crew would take turns spending time with her so she was never alone. Whether it was the girls coming over for a girls night, or Gibson who would come baring beers and take out, or even Warren who would come to discuss a new book he was reading, she always had someone. Which she loved and couldn’t thank them enough for. 

So today, was her first day off since Lucas died that should we be spending alone. It seemed everyone had plans of their own today, and they all offered Vic to tag along but she politely declined. Everyone had been taking care of her recently that they didn’t really have time for themselves. So she assured them she’d be fine by herself for the day, assuring them she had errands to run and was gonna hit the gym or maybe go hit a couple trails for a hike. She loved hiking, it was something her and Lucas did together but she hadn’t been since before he died, and she would love to get back out there. 

She was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard knocks at her front door. It was still early and everyone had plans today so she didn’t know who could be at her door. Getting out of bed to go answer the door, it swung open to reveal Travis with a backup and his hiking gear. 

“Travis? what are you doing here? I thought you had plans today with that new man of yours” she teased him. She may be mourning still but she loved that Travis had been out and getting back in the dating game and she used every opportunity to tease him about it. 

“I was but then he had to go down to San Diego for a few days to visit his Mom, so I decided that we” he said, as he pushed passed her and dropped his things on her floor, “are going to go hiking!” 

Vic laughed, thinking of course Travis read her mind and closed her door behind her, and looked at all the crap Travis just dumped on her floor. 

“Are we going hiking or camping? You have enough stuff there to last you in the wilderness for months” she said looking at the snacks that had fallen out of his bag. 

Travis rolled his eyes, “Look, I go cycling, not hiking, okay, I googled the best things to bring on a hike and this is what it said.” 

Vic bent down and picked up several of the snacks that had fallen out. 

“Goldfish, teddy grahams, nature valley bars..” she started listing off. 

“Okay so some of that is just for me” Vic raised her eyebrows at him. 

“What? I need my snacks, okay? Especially if we’re gonna be climbing in the woods all day. Don’t judge me” he argued. 

Vic just laughed and shook her head. 

“Alright we can go hiking, but you have to get rid of some of that crap, I’m not carrying all of your snacks” she yelled behind her as she made her way back to her room to change. 

“I think I can do that” Travis said, as he grabbed a bag of teddy grahams, went over to the couch, flopped down and started munching. 

——-

“Travis we are in the middle of nowhere, do you even know where we’re going” Vic looked over at the gps on her jeeps navigation screen. They were in the middle of the nowhere, on a backroad in the woods. It had been nothing but woods for miles. 

“Trust me, Vic, i was doing my research, it’s supposed to be beautiful here, and the trails are supposed to be really nice” he assured her. 

Yeah he has definitely been doing research, but not quite into the trails and hiking. But he did confirm that there were actually trails out here. But what Vic didn’t know was that he also got confirmation that somewhere out here, was Ripleys safe house. And if he couldn’t tell Vic that Lucas was alive, he was definitely going to show her. 

He had been looking into Ripley for weeks, ever since he saw him at the station. He just couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t let the fact that Ripley was alive and out there somewhere go, especially since Vic had no idea and he couldn’t let her go on believing the love of her life is dead when he’s well and alive. And since he had to go back to the station several times about his case anyway, he always listened to some of the other officers conversations to see if he could pick up any hints or tips that would lead him to where Ripley was. He picked up a couple of tips, but he also got help from his ex that works in the bureau. They had remained friends after their break up, and every once in awhile kept in touch when he was back in Seattle. So he was more than happy to be able to help. He was able to get Travis a general location but couldn’t give exact details. Even that information was only available to agents actually working the case because it was so high profile. But anything was helpful at this point. 

“Okay you’re turning up here, and there should be a parking lot” he told her. 

And sure enough he was right, they pulled into a parking lot with several other cars and hikers milling around and a cute little welcome center and maps of trails. 

“Okay despite the fact that you took me 20 miles into the woods from the nearest roadway this is actually kinda cute” Vic said as they got out of the jeep. 

“See, and you had no faith in me” Travis teased her as he unloaded their bags from the truck. 

“I didn’t say that, I was just a little concerned is all. Should we go into the welcome center and get a map, and find a trail?” She asked, already making her way towards the little cabin. 

“I suppose we shall” he said, following behind her, although he already mapped a plan out for them. Travis was determined to find where Ripley was staying. Who knows, maybe they’ll even pass him along the trail. 

—-  
They had been hiking most of the day by now, after pausing several times to eat lunch and take water breaks. The sun was starting to set and they were finishing up their hike by walking alongside a lake near the parking lot. Several families had set up camp near the shore line, and you kid hear and see kids playing in the water, laughing and having fun in the late summer evening. It was nice, peaceful, something Vic hadn’t had in awhile, that she needed. 

A sense of peace. 

“Do you miss him?” Vic quietly asked Travis, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked at her confused so she clarified. “Michael, do you miss him?” 

“Everyday” he answered in a heartbeat. 

Vic sighed and looked out across the water and paused from walking. Travis stood and watched her for a few moments before she spoke again. 

“I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s like everything I do reminds me of him and makes me feel like he’s still here, like he’s gonna come home at the end of the day, and this was all a bad dream. But it’s not and he’s not going to come home. I guess i just want to know if gets easier, missing him.” 

Travis’ heart broke for her. He wanted to grab her and tell her that he’s alive. That he is coming home. But he can’t, because he doesn’t have the solid proof yet. And it killed him to not be able to tell her that. So he did the next best thing and comforted her. 

“It’s hard, at first, but it gets easier. It feels like you’re drowning for awhile, and it kills you that you can’t be face to face with them when you’re reminded of them the most. But eventually the pain fades, and you’re left with memories. Memories that while yes remind you of them, keep you going. They keep you strong. Nobody is ever ready to say goodbye, but you have to hold onto something that’s going to give you hope that it will get better” he told her honestly, without giving away too much about what he knows. 

Vic had tears in her eyes and nodded at him. He wrapped her up in a hug, and continue to tell her everything will be okay. 

They finished their walk and packed the jeep up. Travis was beyond disappointed that there was no sign of Ripley, or where he could be staying. He wanted to leave this trip giving Vic some type of solid evidence that Lucas was alive. But he would have to continue to gather more information. He knew Lucas was out here somewhere and he was going to find him, for Vic. 

But he was happy that Vic enjoyed coming out here. This was the first time he had seen her actually happy and smiling since Lucas had been gone. And he was happy he could provide her with this distraction for awhile. Even if it was only for a little bit. Vic deserves all the happiness in the world, and he hated seeing her so sad over the last few weeks. 

“Cmon slow poke, we gotta hit the road before it gets dark!” Vic yelled from the divers seat. 

Travis laughed and shook his head. “Sorry I think all the snacks are slowing me down!” Vic just snickered and started the engine. 

—— 

They got back to Vic’s apartment later that evening, and ordered take out and after finishing eating they now were standing in her kitchen finishing washing their dishes and having some wine. 

“God, I don’t think i checked my phone once today. It was so nice not constantly hearing it ring with another person asking if I was doing okay” she said as she dried her hands and took a sip of her wine. 

“Yeah you’re right, but you should probably check that, just so people don’t get worried something happened to you” he told her as he put their dishes back in the cabinet. “I think you put it by my bag.” 

She sighed getting up from her island stools and heading over to their bags to grab her phone. She started unzipping the pockets of his bag where she thought her phone was. She opened several pockets before finding her phone, and a few papers came falling out as she grabbed her phone. She quickly picked them up and was about to shove them back in the pocket when something caught her eye. 

One of the papers was a map and on the map, was a trail highlighted in red, with several spots marked along the trail. She recognized this trail as the one they did earlier today but they never made any stops. And that’s when she looked closer and noticed the words scribbled next to the marks. It was Ripleys name, followed by the words “possible location.” This was scribbled in several spots along the highlighted trail. 

Vic froze and clutched the map in her hand. “Travis, what the fuck is this” she said. Her voice low and unsteady. 

Travis stopped what he was doing and walked towards her. Curious to see whatever it was she looking at. Only stopping when he was close enough to realize what she was holding. 

“Vic, let me explain-“ he started. 

“Travis, why do you have this? What is this?” She looked up at him, with a curious yet wild look in her eyes. 

Travis had no idea how to explain what it was so he just blurted it out. 

“I saw him Vic, at the police station a few weeks ago. Lucas is alive. I saw him. The police had him in some sort of protective custody, he’s in a safe house. That’s what that map is, that’s why we went hiking there today, to find him!” He said in one big rush, not stopping to to breathe, it was easier to just blurt it all out.

Vic just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, still clutching the map in her hand like a vice. 

Travis hated the silence, he thought she’d be more happy. This was definitely not what he expected. 

“Vic, he is alive. Lucas is..-“ Travis started but was cut off. 

“Stop. Stop speaking. Lucas is dead Travis. I don’t know who you saw at the station but it was not him. So stop” she said, turning away from him. 

He reached out to her and stopped her, stepping in front of her. “Vic..-“ he tried.

“No, Travis. Lucas is dead and he’s not coming back. I went to his funeral, WE went to his funeral. Stop dragging this on. Lucas is gone and he’s never coming back.” She said more firm in her tone. 

“Vic please” Travis pleaded with her. 

“Stop!” She yelled, loud enough that she sure her neighbors could hear her. Speaking more quietly she continued., “Stop talking. This conversation is over, I think you need to go” she said not looking him in the eyes, as she gripped the map in her hands still. 

“Vic...” he said more quietly. Trying not to push her. 

“Just go Trav, please... just go” she said with such a conviction in her voice, still not making eye contact with him. 

He sighed and shook his head. Quietly gathering his things and making his way to the door. She still wouldn’t look at him so she opened the door and started to make his way out before turning around. 

“Just call me later, okay?” He said before closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he left, she walked over to the trash dropped the map in it and then picked up her glass of wine and downed what was left of it, poured another glass and downed that. She then grabbed the bottle and made her way over to the couch where she sat down, curled up in a ball with a blanket and the bottle of wine in her hands and let the sadness envelope her. She was finally getting better, and now it feels like she just took 10 giant leaps in the opposite direction. 

——- 

It had been several weeks since he had been brought to this safe house. It was a little isolated cabin out in the woods, surrounded by beautiful hiking trails. This is the kind of place Vic would have loved to come to with him. Just surrounded by nature and trails for miles. Just the two of them. 

However, the reality is that he’s here alone. Without Vic, without his family. And there wasn’t much to do besides miss them and think about them. He felt alone out here, despite the several officers that constantly patrolled the area outside his cabin to make sure nobody found him. So there wasn’t much for him to do except watch TV, read, and hike. He loved hiking, it was something he got Vic interested in and then they started going almost every weekend. They loved doing it together. It was peaceful and allowed them to just enjoy the calm of nature together outside of their hectic job and lives. It allowed them to be just them. 

So he began taking hikes around his cabin. He preferred to go in the later afternoon or in the early morning. These trails were a popular destination so the trails were more quiet and peaceful early in the morning and later in the day. He had found several different trails, all surrounding a lake that many people set up camp near. The lake was huge and it was beautiful at sunset, especially in late summer. You could hear endless laughter and joy, from all the campers and hikers enjoying the trails and the lake. 

It was a nice change of pace after the last few weeks from Hell that he’d been through. Tonight, was no different. Lots of families enjoying the lake and hikers enjoying the trail. 

He had just been about to head north of the lake on his regular trail when he heard a familiar voice. He looked across the edge of the lake not too far from where he was and that’s when he saw them. Never in a million years did he think they’d show up here of all places. He couldn’t believe it. It was almost too good to be true. 

Vic and Travis were standing along the edge, appearing to be in a deep conversation. Vic looked beautiful. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days, and his heart aches for her, but nonetheless she looked beautiful, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and the way the sun reflected off her skin made her glow and appear like an angel. His angel. He stood out of eyesight and watched them. He watched Vic swipe the tears at her eyes, before Travis enveloped her in a hug. It took everything in him not to run over to where they were, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t put her at risk. This operation wasn’t over yet, and if Vic found out he was alive, it would put a target on her back and he couldn’t do that. He loved her far too much. So instead he watched their embrace and watched as they walked away, seemingly headed for home. His mind was screaming at him to go follow them,to make it known that he was there, but his feet were planted in their place. Knowing he couldn’t. 

He sighed and headed off in the opposite direction. God he missed her. He didn’t know how much longer he could take not being with her. But he understood that staying away meant saving her and the rest of her family. And he would protect his loved ones at all cost. 

Soon enough he’d be back with the love of his life and they would be able to continue their life together. And he couldn’t wait for that day to come.   
———

Vic had woken a few hours later, still overcome with sadness and thoughts of Lucas. 

She didn’t understand, why would Travis say something like that. She understands it’s been hard on everyone, but she thought Travis of all people would understand. Why would he say something like that to her?

Maybe she overreacted and should’ve heard him out, but what he was saying made no sense and only upset her more than she already was. How could you tell someone that the dead love of their life is still alive? She just didn’t understand. 

Before she knew it she was in the kitchen putting the bottle of wine down as her feet were carrying her over to the trash, and she was reaching into the garbage to grab the map that Travis had. 

She opened it and spread it open across her island. Whatever this was may have upset her, but it made her curious to no end. 

She just didn’t understand what it was or why he had it. 

It was a giant map, of several different trails with one highlighted in red, and a large section of the trail marked off. And within that section were several smaller marks with “Ripleys possible location” labeled near them. It just didn’t make sense. Location for what? 

Ripley was dead. That’s what she had to keep telling herself. But this map was pointing to the opposite, just like Travis’ words. 

She shook her head. None of this made sense. But there was a nagging in her head that told her something was not right. 

She was off the next two days, and decided to do some digging on her own. She couldn’t tell anyone, not even Travis. Whatever this feeling was that was plaguing her thoughts, she had to figure it out on her own.So, tomorrow she was going to head back up to the trails and follow this map. Whatever it was that was bothering her, was going to end tomorrow, when she sees for herself that there is nothing to worry about and this map was just Travis’ imagination running wild. 

She shook her head, maybe this whole mourning process was making her and her friends go crazy. That could explain Travis all of a sudden acting like this. 

Regardless, Whatever it was, would have to wait until tomorrow, because now she needed sleep, and definitely needed to stop drinking so much wine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream, an adventure and a waterfall. Will Vic finally get the miracle she’s been hoping for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! It’s finally here!! I’ve been working on this chapter for awhile, trying to make it as perfect as possible but in the quest to do that I have realized that it is perfectly, imperfect! Vicley is such an amazing couple and it was so hard with a story like this to give them a worthy reunion. So I had an image in my mind and ran with it. I hope y’all like it. 
> 
> I wanted to update today, because I’m literally moving back into my college dorm in like 3 hours and I know I’ll be busy with school so I wanted to get an update out. 
> 
> I received so many amazing comments from you guys and I’m so glad y’all love this story. Thank you for following along. I’m hoping for about 3/4 more chapters before it comes to end so please stick around!! 
> 
> As always leave comments, suggestions, or even messages telling me to update faster because honestly those force me to write haha. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy! :)

The morning sun was streaming through her blinds, as she felt its warmth radiate through her body. The filtering rays causing a gentle smile to spread across her face, as she lazily stretched out in her bed. 

She was about to turn over when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a stubbly cheek nuzzled her neck. She loved this feeling, she loved the happiness that ran through her simply by waking up with him. She missed it. This was something she hadn’t felt in nearly 2 months. 

She turned over in his arms and planted soft kisses along his jaw line, until he lifted her chin, softly kissing her lips, forcing her eyes to meet his. 

“I love you ‘Toria” he whispered, laying another gentle kiss on her lips, “I miss you.” 

She let out a silent moan against his lips, before breaking the kiss and looking into his deep blue eyes. 

“Why did you leave me then? I wasn’t ready to let you go” her voice slightly trembling. 

He ran his fingers gently up her arm and into her curls, before meeting her eyes again. 

“I didn’t leave you sweetheart, I’m always with you, you know that” 

“But you’re not here, you’re not here when I need you the most. Please, just stay, I need you” she pleaded with him, as she snuggled as close to him as possible and clung to him like a lifeline. 

“Toria’..., Victoria look at me” his chief voice forcing her to look up at him. “You are so much stronger than you think you are. You don’t need me as much as you may think, but that doesn’t mean I’m not here. I always am. I am closer than you think Vic. Trust your gut.” 

Vic ran his words over in her mind. I’m closer than you think. Trust your gut. His words made no sense yet they held so much meaning. But before she could ask him, his beautiful smile along with the rest of him was fading away. 

“Luke! Please don’t go! Stay!” She tried to grasp onto him, to make him stay, just a little longer, but he was gone. Out of her life again, this time with no explanation to his words. Her body was racked with sobs, as she mourned his loss once again. 

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* 

She woke up with a start, panting and sweat pooling at her forehead. Her alarm blaring in the background. It was a dream. Everything that just happened was a dream, Lucas wasn’t actually there. Yet she couldn’t shake the words he told her in his dream. 

I am closer than you think. 

Trust your gut. 

She let out another huff and a deep breath, before sitting up and reaching behind her, shutting off the offending object that wouldn’t stop blaring. 

Letting out another deep breath and pushing the hair out of her face, she threw her blankets back and swung her legs over the bed. She needed a shower and she needed coffee desperately. It may still be early but she was determined to get a head start on her day, especially after that dream. She needed answers, she didn’t know what those answers would be but she needed something to give her peace of mind. These dreams couldn’t continue, and she couldn’t continue to lash out at her friends like she lashed out at Travis, even if she didn’t understand where he was coming from. 

She hopped in the shower, taking a few extra minutes to just relish in the warm streams hitting her back. It had been so long since she’d taken a moment to just relax. Recently, it seemed like there was always something that needed her attention. 

Shutting the tap off, she grabbed a towel and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee. Leaning against the island as the coffee machine came to life in the background, she couldn’t help but look at Travis’ map again. Studying the marks he made. Trying to make sense of the scribbles. 

What would make him do something like this? Better yet, how did he get this information? What was making him think there was even the slightest chance Lucas was still out there? 

The beeping of the coffee machine drove her from her thoughts. She mindlessly reached for a mug and began pouring her coffee, only to realize when she was about to take a sip that this was not her usual mug. This was his mug. His favorite mug. She had gotten it for him when they first started seeing each other and he had used it every day since. It was a rather large white mug with red lettering that says “I hate being sexy, but I’m a firefighter so i can’t help it!” 

When they first got together she always used to tell him that he was sexy, and being the gentle giant that he was and being actually quite shy, he would always blush at her words and tell her that she must be thinking about her other firefighter boyfriend. She would always retort back at him that he was the only sexy firefighter that she wanted or needed in her life. It was stupid really, but she found it at the mall one day and instantly thought of him and had to buy it. 

Now as she stands in her empty kitchen, sipping from his mug, she can’t help but notice the stabbing feeling that shoots through her heart. A pain she has grown all too familiar with over the last two months. She just wanted to see him one more time, even if it was just for a short time. She needed to see him again, because she feels him everyday in people and places around her. It seemed as though everything reminded her of him, and she couldn’t shake the feeling. Like there was something in her gut that just wasn’t sitting right. 

And then she remembers the dream. Trust your gut. 

She just doesn’t understand why. She sets the empty coffee mug down in the sink and takes one more look at the map. Today she was going to discover what that feeling was, good or bad, she needed answers and she had to find them herself. 

Turning back toward her room, she got dressed and packed up some gear and she was ready to go in less than an hour. She grabbed Travis map off the counter and reached for her keys and another coffee travel mug and was on her way. 

She couldn’t decide if she was excited or nervous. Or both. But whatever was out there, needed her finding and that was the one thing she felt in her gut. Call it crazy if you may, but there was something out there that needed her just as much as she needed it. And she was going to find out what it was. 

———— 

When she arrived she got some information from the tour guide/ information cabin and set off on her designated trails. 

A lot of the trails looked pretty much the same and it felt almost as if she had been going in giant circles, however she kept at it. 

She had been hiking the trails for hours now, tirelessly following Travis’ marked out trails to no avail. None of this made sense. And quite frankly she was starting to think maybe she was going insane. Any sane person would have never driven out here to follow some drawn up map their best friend came up with to find their dead husband. I mean, it sounds even crazier when you say it out loud. There was nothing out here for her to find. She couldn’t believe she got her hopes up like this. That was one of the qualities Lucas had always told her he admired about her, she always saw the positive in every situation and thought the best of everything and everyone. Although sometimes that meant she had been let down. 

Times like now. 

She had asked the trail guides at the information cabin if there were any other cabins out here where someone may be staying. They had said that this is only a campsite for hikers, there’s no other cabins out here and that maybe she got her hiking site confused with one of the other ones nearby. It’s all just tents and campers over here for the families that stay over night. But she didn’t leave, she went out and followed Travis map anyway. 

This was stupid. She couldn’t believe that she did this. Vic liked to think of herself as a reasonable person but this was not in the slightest bit reasonable. In fact, it was a nightmare. She drove all the way up here in the hopes she’d get answers to the way she was feeling recently but instead she got nothing but mosquito bites and more sadness. Maybe this was how she was destined to live the rest of her life. Crazy and sad. 

Crazy, because here she was in the middle of the woods, alone, having a mental fight with herself and getting all worked up over nothing. Sad, because all she wanted was Lucas and that would never happen, and it felt like she was drowning. Like everyone in the world was just moving on around her and she was drowning in grief. It was just all piling on top of her and the one person that could make it better, was gone. 

Accepting absolute defeat, Vic threw her bag down and plopped down at the nearest rock. Throwing her head in her hands she just cried. For what felt like hours, but eventually she stopped took a deep, shuttering breath and calmed down. She was strong, she just needed to put this trip behind her and really begin to move on. She might not have gotten her answers but she got a little bit closer to a sense of closure. Maybe she needed this trip, and the little breakdown she had. Maybe that was her first step at moving forward. She inwardly convinced herself of that before finally taking in her surroundings. Where she sat, she was surrounded by a beautiful hidden waterfall with crystal clear water, just off the nearest trail which it appeared that not that many people knew about. She remembered that the trail guide had told her about it just before she took off to follow Travis’ map. The older woman had told Vic that often people looking for answers would come to this waterfall and find what they were searching for but Vic didn’t believe any of that crap. Which was ironic because here she was, the only reason for being out here in the first place was because she needed answers. But maybe she did find something, she found peace, or at least some peace. 

Vic had decided that since she spent all day hiking and came up empty handed she deserved to at least end her day on a high note. So why not go for a swim in a beautiful water fall. She snapped a couple of pictures of the waterfall to show Travis when she got back and then tucked her phone and stuff away. There was nobody around so Vic stripped down to her sports bra and panties and dove in. The water was incredible, it was refreshing and exactly what she needed after the day she had. She couldn’t explain it but she felt alive again. Like there was this energy surrounding her that she hadn’t felt in months, and it brought a smile to her face. She may not leave with answers but at least she’ll leave a little more calm and a little more at peace. Hopefully gaining a little more each and everyday to come. 

——— 

Lucas woke up grouchy. He had been in this cabin for what felt like years, alone and bored, and to make matters worse the storm that had passed through over night knocked the power out. So he couldn’t watch tv or anything and literally had nothing but books and more books calling his name. 

So he decided he would have a quick breakfast and then head out for a hike. He needed to clear his mind. Being trapped in this cabin and this whole process was starting to take its toll on him. 

He had already lived so much of his life alone after his divorces and becoming chief. Like they say, its lonely at the top, and he had gotten used to that. Not many people wanna be friends with the Chief. Of course, he had his sister and her kids but they lived a few hours away and so he didn’t see her all that much. So he got used to living the bachelor life. 

And then he met Victoria. And she had knocked his world upside down. 

She had him wrapped around her finger from the moment he conducted her peer review to the moment she yelled at him at the sky scraper. He would never admit it then, but in that moment he started to fall in love with her. And then she apologized to him at the support group and she knocked the wind right out of him. He admired her for her ability to apologize for something she felt she was in the wrong about but not apologize for something else she felt strong about, and she looked incredible doing it. He loved this woman, and they hadn’t even so much as exchanged numbers yet. There was just something about her smile, and the fire within her. She was beautiful and brave, and extremely loyal. She protected her family at all costs, even if that meant yelling at the Chief of the entire Seattle fire department. 

And she was his. 

He couldn’t believe that he had gotten so lucky to have a woman like Victoria Hughes in his life, and he never wanted to go a day without her. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he imagined the rest of his life with her, and that didn’t scare him like his other marriages had. He wanted a wedding, a home and a family of their own. He wanted the cliche, 2.5 kids and a dog, white picket fence and the park on Sundays. He wanted it all with her. 

But he never got to tell her. 

And now he was here. Alone. And he didn’t know how long he’d be able to bear that pain. He couldn’t even imagine what Vic must be going through. He never imagined having to put her through something like this but needed too. He only hoped that she was okay and that she was staying strong. He had heard through the grape vine that she had refused to go to the funeral at first and that broke him. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay. But he was glad that she had supporting friends and family that encouraged her to go and he was glad she was able to be there for Jennifer and vice versa. 

He still kept a photo of her in his wallet, he knows that might be cheesy but since he can’t have his phone that’s the only picture he has of her and keeps him going everyday. Gives him something to remember that she is worth fighting for until the day he dies, and that they have an entire future ahead of them. 

All he could do now was focus his energy on staying busy and keeping his sanity in check. Hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer before he could return to his normal life and to Victoria. He’d just hope until then, that he’s not too late.

After he had made breakfast he took a quick shower to wake himself up a little more, packed a go bag for his hike, and set off on his usual trail. He informed his officer detail that he’d be back in a few hours and would check in with them when he returned. 

It was a mild day for the summer. Not brutally hot, and there was a slight breeze. Perfect weather for hiking. 

Lucas enjoyed being outdoors and doing things like this. He and Vic usually spent their off days together doing something like this and it had quickly become their thing. They were always finding new places to go adventure and they loved it. So it was nice, even though Vic wasn’t here, that he could still do stuff like this. It wasn’t the same without her, but nonetheless he enjoyed it. 

He had already established a few separate trails of his own. Many of which the daily campers hadn’t discovered yet. So they were quiet and peaceful which he really enjoyed. Gave him time to reflect and think on his own without any interruptions. 

There wasn’t much out on these trails. A few good peaks with look out points and a few creeks and streams. But perhaps the best thing that he had discovered was the waterfall. It was set off the trail quite a bit so if you know it’s out there you’d never wander that far. But he discovered it by accident when he had gone off path a little too far by mistake. 

The first time he saw it, he was in disbelief. It looked like something out of a story book. The water was clear as day, and a beautiful blue. And at the north end was a gorgeous waterfall. He couldn’t help but think that Vic would have loved it and he would’ve loved to explore it with her. 

Sometimes he would go and sit at the edge of it and just read. It was peaceful and often just an incredible place to just sit and think. Almost as if being there brought answers to some of the hardest questions. 

So that’s where he mindlessly headed today. He felt like he needed a good space to think and that was the perfect one. 

Upon arrival, he went to his usual spots and threw his bag down without thinking. As he put it down, he heard it hit something else before he got a chance to look down. There he found another hikers gear. Which was surprising because usually nobody was ever out here. Nobody knew of the spot. 

He decided not to think much of it. He could share the space. It’s highly likely that eventually someone else would find this hidden beauty. 

Given what a beautiful day it was, Lucas decided he was going to take a swim. He’d never done it here before and felt like trying it. He typically only came here to read. So today he’d enjoy the water a little, come out and dry off and then either relax for a bit or head back home. 

So he shed his shoes and shirt and dropped them by his stuff. He walked to the waters edge to test the warmth, and finding it perfect, he dove in. 

The water was perfect and exactly what he needed. A day floating around, no distractions, just silence and peace of mind. 

Several minutes passed by and he was slowly floating closer to the waterfall when all of a sudden he felt and heard, rather, something dive in behind him and before he realized he was bumping into said thing. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” “I’m sorry I wasn’t looking!” They both stated at the same time before settling down and finally looking at who they each had imposed on. 

And then, in that moment, the world seemed to stop around them. 

There in that waterfall, in this moment, Lucas and Vic had come face to face for the first time in nearly two months. 

Both had looks of utter shock on their face, Vic more so than Lucas. 

Vic’s mind was spinning and she didn’t know if she was going to cry, scream, or pass out. All were possibilities. 

She took several steps back in the water away from him, almost as if she was trying to regain her ground. 

She couldn’t figure out what was going on or what was happening. Was she hallucinating? Was she being pranked? 

“Vic..” Lucas said reaching out to her, but she continued to step away from him. 

“Victoria it’s me, it’s okay. It’s me, baby, I’m here, I’m alive” he attempted to reassure her. 

“How..” slipped out of her mouth, barely above a whisper, her head cocking to one side, utter confusion and denial written across her face. 

Lucas’ heart broke at the look in Vic’s eyes. She looked so spooked and shaken, yet beneath the confusion were layers of sadness because she believed he was dead. 

“It’s too much to explain right now. I’m in protective custody in a safe house. I can’t talk about it right now..” which wasn’t a lie, he really couldn’t. 

“Lucas..” she said, still shaking her head in disbelief, this time allowing him to step towards her as she slowly reached out to him. 

Her hands grabbed either side of his face, gently running her fingertips across his face and into his hair and then down over his shoulders. Making sure this was in fact him and that she wasn’t in some twisted dream again like this morning. 

She stopped feeling him to look into his eyes, hands holding his face on either side. It was him. He was here. Lucas was alive. Her Lucas was alive. 

Tears came to her eyes as she leaned closer and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Victoria I’m here” 

“Oh, Lucas” she whispered one more time before throwing herself further into his arms. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as his arms held onto her tighter in his embrace. Tears freely falling now, hot on his skin. His own tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Victoria I love you so much. I’m so sorry” he mumbled into her scalp. “I love you” 

“Never leave me again” she cried into the nape of his neck. 

“I won’t baby, I promise. I’m here. I’m never leaving you” he said, as he continued to whisper assurances and I love you’s to her as he holds her close. 

They remained like that for what felt like forever until she started to pull apart, but only enough so that she could be face to face with him. Their lips a mere millimeters apart. 

“I just still don’t understand. How are you here? How is this possible? I thought..-“ she started rambling like she normally does when she’s nervous or overwhelmed and he simply just pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Baby I promise I will explain everything to you but not here. We should go somewhere more private and talk. Vic this situation that I am in is very dangerous, you’re not supposed to be here. If we get caught..” 

“I’m not leaving you. Not again. I’ll do whatever I have to do but I’m staying with you Lucas” she protested.

Lucas looked into her eyes and knew it was a losing battle. He could see how broken she had been without him but could also see the fierce, protecting side of her that he fell in love with so easily. Vic was extremely loyal to the ones she loved, and she wouldn’t give them up without a fight. So, he caved. 

“Okay, I’ll have to brief you on a few things. But for now that can wait. I just want to enjoy some time with you right here. Right now. We may have been apart the last two months, but we’re gonna make up every single one of those seconds missed” he said to her, as he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. 

“I’ve missed you so much” she mumbled, as she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. 

“I’ve missed you every day my love, you’re the only things that kept me going since I left, and I’m not wasting anymore time”

Lucas closed the distance between them and their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until what started as a slow kiss turned into something heated rather quickly. 

Lucas leaned down into the water, running his hands down her back until he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up so her legs wrapped around him and he carried her to a rock at the waters edge and set her down. 

The kiss was intense, a kiss that held months of lost time, of sadness, fear, love and joy. It was a kiss that held promise. 

He laid gentle kisses all along her jaw line and then down her neck. Sucking and nibbling in all the places that he knew she loved. 

Running his hands down her shoulders to her sports bra, he urged her arms up as he pulled it off, tossing it off into the grass releasing her perky breasts that he adored so much. After taking a minute to just ravish in her beauty she caught him staring, so he smiled and bent down to plant kisses on both before making his way down her flat stomach. As he did so he gently pushed her back down against the rock so she lay flat. His beard scruffing against her stomach as he left a trail of kisses down it, driving her wild. 

“Lucas” she moaned, as he got lower and began to remove her panties. 

“Yes dear?” He said from under hooded lashes as he took her in. It had been so long since he had her and he was cherishing every moment. 

He flicked at her center with his tongue a couple of times before lapping up the wetness in her folds. That motion alone driving her nuts. 

Her back arched, and she was dying for him to just take her, forget the foreplay. 

“Lucas I need you. Now” she moaned, this time a little more demanding with what she wanted. 

“Your wish is my command, darling” 

He leaned back up and reached for his bottoms, tossing them off somewhere in the distance near Vic’s clothes. 

He pulled Vic closer towards him so she was sorta in the water but mostly out, and lined himself up at her entrance before pushing his full length into her. 

“Lucas!” She screamed, as he filled her. She was so much tighter than she had been in a long time, and he figured that was due to her not pleasuring herself while he was gone. Which he understood. So now this was his opportunity to make her feel good and loved again. 

He never wanted her to be alone and never wants her to be ever again. 

He started out with long, slow thrusts, then quickening his pace. He could feel her walls tightening letting him know she was close. So he started rubbing her clit in firm, slow circles as he pushed in and out of her. 

Within seconds she was convulsing over the edge, as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear while she moaned his name. Following directly after her, he spilled inside her with a grunt, resting his head on her shoulders. 

“Lucas, I love you” she said quietly, as she held him close to her, still connected. 

“I love you Victoria, thank you for finding me” he said, pulling back to look into her eyes, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“I never gave up, I could always feel you around in everything I did” she said to him. 

“I’m glad you came here. I don’t know what led you here, but I think it was fate” he said, gently smiling at her. 

All she could think of was Travis, and the kick he would get out of it if he heard Lucas say it was fate. He’d never let her live it down. She shook her head with a smile thinking about how she was gonna tell Travis. 

Vic shivered as a breeze picked up and then sighed, looking up at the sunset that was painting the sky. “It’s getting late” she said, insinuating that they should leave yet making no movement to go. 

“Come back to my cabin with me, it’s not much, and I know I’ll have to sneak you in, but I don’t want you to go just yet. Stay. Please Vic” he didn’t want to sound like he was begging her, especially since he had just said it was too dangerous, but he needed her. He wasn’t ready to let her go so soon. 

Vic smirked at him, “I’ll follow you anywhere sexy” teasing. 

Lucas blushes before pulling away, and bracing himself on the rock to pull his body up. As he got out, he helped Vic up and they held each other close again. 

“As much as I missed your hugs, I’m not sure we should be standing in the middle of a state park hiking trail completely naked” she joked with him as she pulled away. 

Lucas scoffed before bending down to pick up his boxers, “I dunno, I think we both have some pretty great natural beauty to give off” 

“Shut up” she shoved him. She missed this, being playful with him. While it had only been two months it’s felt like she missed a lifetime with him. 

But now, they finally got a second chance at forever, and she won’t have to waste any more time missing him. This was their miracle, and she was going to live it. 

“Ready?” He said as he picked up his gear and reached for her hand. 

She gladly accepted his hand, as they made their way back down the trail towards his cabin. She didn’t know what was going to happen from this point on but she knew no matter what, Lucas was safe and she would never have to go through this alone ever again. They were together and that’s all that matters, she will follow him through the dark if it means she gets to come out on the other side next to him. That’s all she ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar warmth travelled through her body, as she stretched her tired but wonderfully sore limbs for the first time in several hours. This was the first time in months that not only did she wake up feeling extremely well rested, but that she didn’t wake up alone.

She had gotten so used to sharing her bed with him, that when he was gone she had to fill his space with pillows just to feel some sense of security in her own bed. 

As she rolled over to face him, she felt Lucas’ arm tighten its grip around her waist and his soft beard tickle her shoulder. She smiled to herself and propped herself up on her side so she could watch him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, the lines on his face were softer, but there were more than he had before. Lines from all of the stress he was under. She imagines she has the same lines, because these last few months without him have been unimaginable. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must be going through. 

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you, it’s creepy to watch someone sleep” his sleepy voice mumbled, eyes still closed, snuggling close to her. 

She giggled, and reached over to run her fingers through his loose curls. 

“I was just observing that you need a haircut, I’ll have to call your barber when we get back home and make you an appointment myself, you look like a caveman” she teased, before realizing her words were implying more than she intended too, this early. 

“Victoria....” He said and looked into her eyes. The regret suddenly there. His fingers rubbing small circles along her hip bone where his hand rested.

She turned away from him, rolling to her back. She knew better, she knew that he probably wasn’t coming home anytime soon, yet she still brought it up. 

“I know, I know-, you can’t come home” her eyes suddenly focused on an interesting speck in the ceiling. 

“You know that I want too. God I want nothing more, Victoria. But it’s not safe, not yet at least.” 

“So when will it be?” She implored. “Lucas I feel safe with you, us together” she motions with her hands, “makes me feel safe. How am I supposed to go back to our life knowing you’re out here?” 

He sighed, gently rolling over so that he laid above her. “I promise, this will all be over soon. And then I will come back to you, and we will continue the life I always knew we’d have” he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. “Just promise me you’ll wait for me” he said in a quieter tone. 

“I’d wait a lifetime if it meant being with you” she told him, gazing into his deep blue eyes. 

“I love you Victoria Hughes” 

“I love you too Lucas Ripley” she told him, leaning in for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but turned into a full morning spent in bed, reacquainting themselves with each other. Something they had always been good way too good at. 

As midday came around, and Vic’s stomach started to rumble, they decided they should get out of bed. 

“I suppose I should feed you” Lucas hummed against her collar bone, as he lay on top of her. 

“Hmm, I suppose” she teased him, running her fingers down his sides. 

After a few more minutes and a couple stomach grumbles later, He finally rolled off of her and grabbed his boxers and headed toward the kitchen. She followed close behind, grabbing one of his station 88 tshirts that he always has around, and threw it on. 

She found him rummaging through the cupboards when she came out, so she made herself comfy on one of the barstools nearby, perfectly content with watching him cook for her. 

“So what are you in the mood for? We’ve got Froot Loops, a box of Kraft Mac N Cheese, and probably a couple of slices of bacon in the fridge?” he said, quite sheepishly.

Vic let out a laugh, “Jeez, What a wide variety! I’m glad to know you’re eating well balanced meals out here” 

He snickered, “yeah well when you’re living in protective custody and limited to grocery shopping every few weeks it’s hard to grab everything you actually need” 

Vic sighed, the sudden realization of the circumstance they are in, hitting her yet again. She got up with a sigh and examined his cabinets, not finding anything too thrilling. 

“Mac and cheese it is! Maybe if you’re really fancy, you can crumble some of those bacon slices on top” she suggested, waggling her eyebrows at him 

“Now you’re talking!” He reached for the bacon and started cooking. 

Silence ensued as Vic resumed her spot on the barstool, watching him move around the small kitchen. 

She missed having meals with him, as well as just being with him in general. Cooking together used to be something she loved. They’d play music in the background, typically she’d have a glass of wine, and just dance around him as he actually did all the cooking. Every so often she’d be the lead chef but most of the time it was him. And if they weren’t cooking, then they were enjoying takeout and a movie together on the couch. 

“I hope you’re eating better than this at home” he broke the silence, turning to face her, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She let a deep sigh out, “I’m holding my own” she said, not particularly looking at him. 

“Vic..” he said. 

He noticed she looked thinner than she did before he left. He knew this whole thing would be extremely difficult on everyone, especially her, but he didn’t want it to effect her health. 

“What? I’m eating just fine!” She tried to convince him. “Andy made sure the fridge was stocked after the-..you know.. and after that, Travis has been coming grocery shopping with me.” 

“But are you actually eating full meals, or are you just picking at all of your food like you do when you’re stressed?” God, he knew her so well. 

A guilty look came across her face before she stood up and walked over to him. 

“Lucas, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” She promised him. She neglected to tell him about the nausea she’s been getting over the last few weeks, and her loss of an appetite. Chalking it up to stress and grief. 

He stopped stirring the Mac and cheese and turned to face her, placing his hands on her hips, “I worry about you everyday, Victoria. There was a never a single day that I’ve been gone that I didn’t think about you or how you were doing” 

She looked at him, really taking in his facial features for the first time since she got him back, noticing the way his eyes are slightly more tired looking, his hair a little more gray and the worry lines on his face, etched a little more deeply than ever before. Finally noticing the toll this has really taken on him too. 

“How are you doing?” She asked him. “And I mean how are you really doing? We’ve spent so much time talking about me, that we haven’t talked about you.” 

He sighed, turning around to shut the stove off before turning around to resume his position, hand on her hips. 

“I’m doing okay.” And at that she cocked her head and gave him a look, daring him to bullshit her. 

“I am, I promise. I’m doing fine. The days are long and I’ve probably read all of my books already, and since i get very limited access to the internet I’ve been taking hikes, and going for runs. Trying to keep myself busy but at the same time trying to clear my mind. Sometimes they’ll need help with the investigation so the days are spent doing that. But really it’s pretty much just me and my thoughts out here.” 

Vic’s heart hurt for him. She wanted so badly to break him out of here and bring him home but she knew she couldn’t. Only time would tell that. 

“Jennifer talks about you everyday. It’s funny actually, She’ll call me or text me every time she remembers something you said or something funny you did” Victoria chuckles to herself thinking about how much she hated Jennifer when she first met her, but now they’re closer than ever. 

“We all miss you so much Lucas” Victoria whispers, looking up at him. 

Lucas pulls her close and just holds her. 

“I think about you everyday Victoria. I think about home. Think about what we could’ve been doing right now if none of this happened.” A pained expression crossed his face. 

She pulled back so she could look at him. 

“What do you think about?” She urged him on, wanting to know exactly what was going on in his beautiful head. It’s not too often he opens up like this and she loves every time that he does because it’s like he’s sharing another little piece of him with her. 

“You” he paused, “Us. What our future could’ve been. What it will be.” He took a deep breath, before leading her over to the couch, their meal completely forgotten. 

“Victoria, I wasted so much of my life climbing up the career ladder, that I barely spent anytime thinking about my life and what i wanted. And then I met you and it turned my whole life upside down. Suddenly my career was the last thing on my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and about how lucky I was to finally have met my equal.” 

She could see the emotion running through his eyes, and it brought tears to her eyes.

“If you had asked me, 5 years ago, where I saw myself I’d say as Chief. Nothing else was important. But now if you asked, I’d say I see a future. I never saw myself as a family man, but when I met you, I couldn’t help but picture what our children would like, and if we’d have a dog or a cat, and if we’d have a big house near a park that we would take our kiddos to on sundays. I want it all Vic, and I want it with you.” 

He took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to a shelf in the corner of the living room. He grabbed something and came back, sitting perched on the edge of the couch next to her. 

“Before I left, you told me something. You told me that we were both risk taking, fire chasing, out of our mind weirdos.” They both chuckled, remembering it clearly. “But then you asked me something. And I never gave you an answer, which I have regretted ever since. So instead of giving you an answer, I have my own question for you.” 

Vic gasped as she watched him stand up and bend down on one knee in front of her, pulling out a small box, and opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. 

“Lucas..” she whispered, tears freely running down her face. 

“Victoria Hughes, I fell in love with you the day you yelled at me at the skyscraper. And ever since then you’ve had me wrapped around your finger. I can’t imagine spending my life with any other risk taking, fire chasing, out of our mind weirdo, than you. I know this is probably not the way you dreamed it would happen but I couldn’t wait another second. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Vic was full out crying now. Never in a million years did she expect this to happen. 

“Of course I will Lucas, yes- yes, a thousand times, yes!” She laughed before jumping into his arms. 

Tears of joy were streaming down both of their faces as they pulled apart, so he could slip the ring on her finger. 

“Lucas it’s beautiful. When did you-?” 

“I’ve had it for awhile. It’s kinda crazy actually. I’ve- I’ve known for awhile that I wanted this. Us. And I was out on a run one morning while you were on shift, and I ran by the jewelry store down the block from your apartment, and I saw it in the window and I knew. I knew I had to get it.” 

“I can’t believe I never found it! Lucas it’s gorgeous, it must’ve cost you a fortune-“ 

“You’re worth it. You’re worth everything Vic, and I never want to spend another minute not telling you that” he said, leaning over to kiss her, his hands grasping her cheeks. 

“I love you Lucas Ripley” 

“I love you too, Victoria Ripley” 

Vic chuckled into his kiss. “I like the sound of that” 

“Me too” he said. 

Her stomach rumbled again and they both laughed. “I guess we’ve denied food long enough. Let me heat up the Mac and cheese again real quick and we can eat. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their time apart and their future. For the first time in nearly 3 months, they feel whole again. Finally where they both want to be. 

As evening quickly came, and the sun began to set, it was time to get back to reality. 

“I guess I should probably go” Vic said, wanting anything but to have to leave. 

“I wish you could stay. But soon they’ll be coming to check in, and as much as I’d love to have you here, we can’t risk it.” 

He took a deep breath again before wrapping her in his arms. 

“Vic you know you can’t come back here again right, it’s too dangerous” 

It killed him to keep her away, but it was for her own safety.

“I know” the sadness in her voice is apparent. “Doesn’t mean I won’t try” 

He sighed, before an idea to came to mind. 

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper for her. 

“Here this is the burner phone they gave me. We can’t actually talk but we can text . Please let me know when you’re back home and safe.” 

Vic grasped the paper in her hand, like a life line. Before looking up at him, “Lucas when do you think you’ll be coming home to me again?” 

He reached for her hands and held them. “Victoria I know how hard this is. It shouldn’t be much longer. I’m doing everything I can to come back to you, as soon as possible” 

Vic leaned up and kissed him, not wanting to let go or leave him. 

“I love you so much Victoria” he whispered. 

“I love you Lucas, please be safe” 

“I promise I will be” he walked her over to his porch door, which lead outside behind the house so nobody would spot her. 

“Please stay safe Vic, I need my fiancé in one piece when I come home” he winked at her, smiling at her lovingly. 

“I promise” she said before leaning up for one last kiss, and setting off on her way back toward the Jeep. 

He watched her until he couldn’t see her anymore and went back inside. He sighed, having Vic here the last 24 hours was the best 24 hours of his life. He’s so incredibly glad he found her at that waterfall. It was fate. But now he didn’t know how much longer he could go on without her. He hoped this operation ended soon, he needed to go home. Back to her, back to their life. This was beginning to be too much, he just hoped they both could hold out a little while longer before this really begins to take its toll.  
———  
It was around 9pm when Vic returned home to her dark apartment. It was quiet, and felt much lonelier after having spent the last day with Ripley. She was so thankful for their little time together. It wasn’t much, but it gave her strength to keep going. 

Lucas was alive. He was alive and coming back to her. The last 24 hour were more than anybody could probably handle, but Vic knew it was fate that led her to him. 

As she lay in her bed, she thinks about the future that he talked about. About the children he said he pictured, that she pictured too. She pictured family dinners, holidays, birthdays. Lucas would make an amazing father and she couldn’t wait to begin that. 

She reached for her phone on her nightstand, typing quickly into it and hitting send. 

( Vic ) Home. I love you. Sweet dreams. X 

She waited for a response and within minutes there was a beep. 

( Lucas ) I love u too Mrs. R. You’ll be in my dreams. X

Vic smiles before putting her phone down. 

They may not know when the operation will end, but one thing is certain, Lucas was alive and was coming home to her. That was enough to keep her going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I know it’s been a looooong, long time since I posted and I’m very sorry it took so long. I’ve been so incredibly busy with school and working that it all caught up to me. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a filler, there’s so much I want to write but couldn’t fit it in anywhere. So here’s a quick, fluff filled chapters cause I wanted to update y’all...
> 
> Hope to have another chapter up soon!! 
> 
> As always leave comments & suggestions!


End file.
